1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating caster for a buggy, a walker, a toy, a sports gear, a wheeled chair or a trolley and, more particularly, to a reliable illuminating caster.
2. Related Prior Art
A buggy, a walker, a toy, a sports gear, a wheeled chair or a trolley needs casters. Conventional casters are plain.
Some roller skaters are equipped with illuminating casters for decorative and signaling purposes. An illuminating caster includes illuminating elements and a small generator for energizing the illuminating elements. The small generator includes a coil, a permanent magnet and a circuit board. When the illuminating caster is rotated, there is relative rotation between the coil and the permanent magnet. Thus, electricity is generated to energize the illuminating elements.
The illuminating casters cold easily fail to illuminate after some time of use. The failure could be attributed to slacking of the elements relative to one another or breaking of some of the elements. The slacking or breaking could be attributed to vibration during the use of the roller skaters.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.